


Trending: camp fam

by bloo_writer



Series: jwcc post series [1]
Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Post-Season/Series 02, Social Media, camp fam - Freeform, idk what tags to put for this fic, ig?, ill add tags as I go ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_writer/pseuds/bloo_writer
Summary: The New York Times ✓ @nytimesThe presumed dead “Camp Cretaceous Children” have been found.
Series: jwcc post series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127345
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**The New York Times** ✓ @nytimes

The presumed dead “Camp Creators Children” have been found.

**  
  
**

**brooklynn** <3  ✓ @ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld

hey everyone 

**Darius** @thedinoguy

@itsbrooklynn Hi! :D

**the one and only** @richkidkenji

@thedinoguy bro were right next to each other

**ben** @bumpythedino

@richkidkenji why are you texting then?

**the one and only** @richkidkenji

@bumpythedino …

**  
  
**

**jan** @BR00KSFAN

BROOKLYNN IS ALIVE??

**reyrey** @swanboba

@BR00KSFAN WHAT

**jan** @BR00KSFAN

@swanboba CHECK HER ACCOUNT

**  
  
**

Trending

brooklanders 

Camp Cretaceous 

Jurassic World 

creatuous ?

**  
  
**

**CNN** ✓ @CNN

The teenagers of Camp Creatceous make a surprising return. Besides the tweet by @itsbrooklyn the group has remained silent, refusing to be interviewed. 

**  
  
**

**brooklynn <3 ** ✓ @ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld

new vid soon!

**yaz** @yaztherunner

@ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld wait were really doing this?

**sammy** ! @urfriendsammy

@itsbrooklyn SO EXCITED

**yaz** @yaztherunner

@urfriendsammy youre going to be in it though?

**sammy** ! @urfriendsammy

@yaztherunner and??

**  
  
**

**the one and only** @richkidkenji

@Twitter verify me

**Twitter** ✓ @twitter

@richkidkenji sure.

**sammy !** ✓ @urfriendsammy

TWITTER VERIFIED ME TOO?? @richkenji omg

**Darius** ✓ @thedinoguy

@urfriendsammy same

**ben** ✓ @bumpythedino

@thedinoguy same

**yaz** ✓ @yaztherunner

@bumpythedino same 

**  
  
**

**sammy !** ✓ @urfriendsammy

camp fam is all verified!

**brooklynn** <3  ✓ @ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld

@urfriendsammy please dont make that a thing

**the one and only** ✓@richkidkenji

@ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld its going to be a thing 

**  
  
**

Trending

camp fam

**  
  
**

**brooklynn** <3  ✓ @ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld

new video up! Link in bio

**sammy !** ✓ @urfriendsammy

@ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld  hope everyone likes it!

**Darius** ✓ @thedinoguy

@ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld  [dinosaur gif]

**the one and only** ✓@richkidkenji

@ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld spoiler alert im the best part

**yaz** ✓ @yaztherunner

@richkidkenji no

**ben** ✓ @bumpythedino

@yaztherunner eh arguable 

**  
  
  
**

The video started with Brooklynn’s pink styled intro and transitioned to the six teenagers. Darius and Brooklyn sat together on the carpet while the other four were goofing off on the couch.

“Guys can we start please!” Brooklynn turned to them, rolling her eyes but there was a faint smile on her face too. “This is like our third take.”

“Sorry,” the four coursed as they turned to face the camera.

Darius let out a chuckle before Brooklynn waved at the camera, “Hi Brooklanders! Long time no see. We gathered some questions we’ve been asked so q and a time!” 

Darius picked out a piece of paper from the bowl sitting between him and Brooklynn, “What was your favorite memory together on the island?”

“Oo oo whenever we had treehouse dance parties and stargazed,” Sammy smiled fondly as she answered then turned to Yaz.

“Same I guess,” Yaz shrugged.

“Reuniting with you guys,” Ben said as Kenji gave him a one arm hug on the couch.

“If I have to give a different answer saving dinosaurs with everyone,” Darius faced the camera scratching the back of his head. 

Brooklynn grabbed another paper, “Are you all friends or did you stay together just for survival?”

“We’re not friends. I actually hate their guts,” Kenji said, which was met with a light jab in the side from Ben and a much harsher kick on the shin from Yaz. “OUCH! They know I’m joking!”

**  
  
**

**tania** @tannednia

THE Q&A WAS SO WHOLESOME #campfam

**jonnie** @brawnjon

ITS OVER AN HOUR LONG?? but it went by so fast like you can really tell theyre all friends and care about each other #campfam

**reyrey** @swanboba

i hope they can reunite with bumpy :(( #campfam

**  
  
**

**the one and only** ✓@richkidkenji

@ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld #campfam is trending :)

**  
  
**

**brooklynn** <3  ✓ @ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld

@richkidkenji no

Trending 

#campfam

**  
  
  
**


	2. dino gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it gets gayer

**yaz** ✓ @yaztherunner

good morning dino gays 

**the one and only** ✓@richkidkenji

@yaztherunnerwhat?

**yaz** ✓ @yaztherunner

@richkidkenji brook doesnt like camp fam so dino gays

**brooklynn** <3  ✓ @ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld

@yaztherunner ig its better

**Darius** ✓ @thedinoguy

@yaztherunner makes sense i like it 

  
  


**ben** ✓ @bumpythedino

we should make a dino gays account

**yaz** ✓ @yaztherunner

@bumpythedino who’s we?

**sammy !** ✓ @urfriendsammy

@bumpythedino oo i call dibs

  
  
  


**reyrey** @swanboba

did the camp fam just collectively come out?

**jan** @BR00KSFAN

@swanboba whos camp fam? i only know dino gays

  
  


Trending 

dino gays

  
  


**brooklynn** <3  ✓ @ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld

before rumors spread im pan btw 

**the one and only** ✓@richkidkenji

i am in fact the coolest bisexual

**Darius** ✓ @thedinoguy

im bi!

**ben** ✓ @bumpythedino

since apparently were doing this im gay

**sammy !** ✓ @urfriendsammy

<3

[GIF: lesbian pride flag]

**yaz** ✓ @yaztherunner

lesbian

  
  


**Dino Gays** ✓ @dinogays

Thank you for all the love and support everyone!

[IMAGE: everyone hanging out at Kenji’s condo]

**Dino Gays** ✓ @dinogays

and if you dont support fuck off

-yaz and kenji

  
  


**CNN** ✓ @CNN

Jurassic World has agreed to pay not only for the six teen survivors’ high school and college tuition but also their therapy, under the condition when the park reopens the six hold some decision making power. 

Read More: bit.link 

**tania** @tannednia

@CNN just call them dino gays already

  
  


**Dino Gays** ✓ @dinogays

Tomorrow is our first day back in high school after months of being stranded. We love the support everyone has given us but please do not crows around or stalk our school. Thank you

  
  


**the one and only** ✓@richkidkenji

why did i have to get darius in my biology class

**yaz** ✓ @yaztherunner

@richkidkenji at least you have someone to help you in biology class

**the one and only** ✓@richkidkenji

@yaztherunner UR RIGHT

  
  


**jan** @BR00KSFAN

.@dinogays will any of you be going to the pride parade next weekend

**Dino Gays** ✓ @dinogays

@BR00KSFAN well all be going! 

**jan** @BR00KSFAN

@dinogays OMG YOU RESPONDED

  
  


**jelly** @tan_gerine 

wait i just heard yaz and sammy are dating is that true? 

**Dino Gays** ✓ @dinogays

@tan_gerine :)

**jelly** @tan_gerine 

@dinogays HUH

  
  


**jan** @BR00KSFAN

ive been seeing a lot of brooklynn hate so thread and rant on that!

**jan** @BR00KSFAN

brooklynn has changed a lot not just because of jw but because shes just growing up! Of course her content was bound to change and evolve. it isnt a bad thing though. 1/?

**jan** @BR00KSFAN

she looks genuinely happy right now with the dino gays and is being her authentic self. brooklynn has admitted to obsessing about numbers in the past but now shes 2/?

**jan** @BR00KSFAN

Just making content she genuinely wants to make and is proud of. She doesnt try to fit social media algorithms and even makes random vids like watching darius ramble bout dinos 3/?

**jan** @BR00KSFAN

Why do so many of you care anyway? Shes 16 let her be. I for one still rly enjoy her content and am so proud of her growth! i highly doubt shes reading this but im so proud of you! 4/4

**jan** @BR00KSFAN

holy crap the dino gays liked and rtd this

**Darius** ✓ @thedinoguy

@BR00KSFANexactly 

**jan** @BR00KSFAN

@thedinoguy OMG

  
  


**brooklynn** <3  ✓ @ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld

@tiredgaydino thank you for these dino pride plushies! Darius and sammy are crying and cuddling with them rn

**GOT NOTICED** @tiredgaydino

@ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld  THANK YOU ! brb going to sob /pos

**yaz** ✓ @yaztherunner

@ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld kenjis also getting teary eyed

**the one and only** ✓@richkidkenji

no im not

**ben** ✓ @bumpythedino

@richkidkenji [IMAGE: kenji carefully holding the plushie while teary eyed]

**the one and only** ✓@richkidkenji

@bumpythedino babe the betrayal…. 

**yaz** ✓ @yaztherunner

@richkidkenji did you just-

**the one and only** ✓@richkidkenji

uhh... 

  
  


Trending 

Kenji

Ben

Benji

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so turns out social media pics are fun and im continuing this ! 
> 
> might post updates on my twitter @ A5AMI5ATO


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what IS Brooklynns full name?

**brooklynn** <3  ✓ @ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld

kenjis laughing at my full name

**yaz** ✓ @yaztherunner

@ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld [video of kenji laughing] 

  
  


**jelly** @tan_gerine 

wait what IS brooklynns full name?

**Darius** ✓ @thedinoguy

@tan_gerine ;D

**jelly** @tan_gerine 

@thedinoguy WHAT DOES THIS MEAN??

  
  


**yaz** ✓ @yaztherunner

i hate standing next to sammy and kenji when were walking i feel short

**brooklynn** <3  ✓ @ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld

@yaztherunner YOU FEEL SHORT?

  
  


**the one and only** ✓@richkidkenji

when i reveal brooklynns last name then what

**ben** ✓ @bumpythedino

@richkidkenji run

**sammy !** ✓ @urfriendsammy

@richkidkenji [nervous gif]

  
  


Trending 

Brooklynn 

  
  


**brooklynn** <3  ✓ @ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld

HALF OF THE DINO GAYS HAVENT HAD BOBA

**the one and only** ✓@richkidkenji

@ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld dont change the subject from ur name

**ben** ✓ @bumpythedino

@ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld [shrug emoji]

  
  


**yaz** ✓ @yaztherunner

im being captured and dragged outside to get BOBA

**Darius** ✓ @thedinoguy

@yaztherunner thank us later

  
  


**Dino Gays** ✓ @dinogays

[image of them drinking boba]

  
  


**sammy !** ✓ @urfriendsammy

life changing [image of their empty boba cups]

  
  


**the one and only** ✓@richkidkenji

brooklynns real name is….

**brooklynn** <3  ✓ @ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld

@richkidkenji DONT YOU DARE

  
  


**the one and only** ✓@richkidkenji

had to pull a few strings but i think ik how to reveal her name

**yaz** ✓ @yaztherunner

@richkidkenji YOU DIDNT?

**the one and only** ✓@richkidkenji

@yaztherunner im not allowed to say im the tallest or oldest for a month but worth it

**ben** ✓ @bumpythedino

@richkidkenji you should probably hide still just in case

  
  


**Darius** ✓ @thedinoguy

the offer was too tempting im sorry 

  
  


**Darius** ✓ @thedinoguy

Brook Lynn

**brooklynn** <3  ✓ @ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld

@thedinoguy darius…. 

**Darius** ✓ @thedinoguy

@ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld ill help you dye your hair for the rest of the year

**brooklynn** <3  ✓ @ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld

@thedinoguy youre lucky youre my favorite

**Darius** ✓ @thedinoguy

@ BrooklynnUnboxesTheWorld ik :))

**Author's Note:**

> if ppl like this I might make it a series


End file.
